The Shadow Walker
by Lady-A.-Red
Summary: Voldemort has created something nearly invincible and nobody knows how to stop it. Who's going to save us? How about Neville? How is he going to save us? By being the klutzy shy guy he is.
1. Prologue

_Hello this is a story I made up about a character I _also _made up but the rest is based on the books of Harry Potter and belong to J. K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy it. It takes place after the tri-wizard tournament.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Voldemort stood looking into his caldron checking his list of ingredients over to make sure it was absolutely perfect.<p>

"Wormtail the potion is ready all we need now is some human DNA."

"Here my lord, Bellatrix volunteered to deliver some of her hair for this particular purpose."

"Good, good."

Wormtail sprinkled to hairs across the boiling liquid and saw it turn from the dark purplish color to a midnight black that seemed to create an abyss of never ending darkness. The boiling liquid produced a smoke that swarmed the air leaving no room to breathe.

As the smoke cleared there stood a girl; she had a tall figure with soft curves and raven black hair that reached to her lower back.

Her face was expressionless but still beautiful, if you didn't know any better you would have thought she was Bellatrix's daughter. She had piercing black eyes that seemed to switch to blood red every so often. Her hair was actually a little straighter that Bellatrix's and she had a sharp look of elegance and aristocratic charm but on the other hand she also looked as if she could murder someone. Heck with the looks she was giving you could think she was Severus's child.

"Wormtail, bring the young lady some robes."

The small and plump man scurried from his spot to fetch something she could wear as Lord Voldemort stared at his creation in pure content and fascination.

"My dear, do you know who you are or why your here?"

She looked upon her creator with little interest and a raised brow. "I know not who I am or for what purpose I'm here for."

"Well then let me enlighten your understanding my dear. Your name is now Leilah and your only purpose in this world is to obey me, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"From now on you are my servant, my creation, MY daughter. You will to this day address me as your father, got that?"

"Of course, Father."

Wormtail rushed out and covered the young girl in new robes that fit around her figure perfectly showing off every curve for anyone's eye.

Wormtail ran to cower behind his master after he saw Leilah glaring at his wandering eyes; Leilah glared at Wormtail with pure hatred and absolute disgust and at this Voldemort smirked knowing he created something perfect.

"Leilah follow me, I would like you to meet a couple of very important people."

"Right away, Father."

With that he walked into the Malfoy Manor with both of his followers behind him.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you thought it was good, I'll try to get more chapters up soon but my computer is acting weird so we'll have to see. I chose the name Leilah because it means 'Dark Beauty' if you wanted to know.<em>

_I wonder how the Death-Eaters will react to this new girl. Find out in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello I made up a story about a character I also made up based on the books Harry Potter which is owned by J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p>After a long silent walk they journeyed to a room fit for royalty.<p>

"Leilah, before we meet my 'friends' I want you to wear some more presentable clothing."

Voldemort threw Leilah some clothing and left for her to get dressed. She inspected it with mild interest up until she came across a silver and green crest of a snake on the front of it. 'Interesting and quite lovely too.'

She put the robes on and walked out of the room to find that chubby rodent of a man waiting to escort her.

They walked to a seating room just outside the dinning room and after about forty minutes Voldemort called Leilah in. Some rough looking men snickered at the sight of this young and fragile looking witch and some were silent from what she assumed was fear; most likely influenced by her creator.

"My friends let me introduce you to my secret weapon. Her name is Leilah and I will be giving her the mission to infiltrate Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore once and for all."

A man raised his hand, foolishly, from across the table looking pale. "My lord, just how do we know that she is capable of such a task? She looks fragile and weak, there is no way she could ever be able to handle this."

Voldemort smirked unsettling at the man which made him shrink in his chair. "Leilah would you show Mr. Thicknesse just how strong you are."

With that Leilah pounced on the table with the utmost grace and glided down the table at an alarming speed then jumping and power kicking the head of the department of law enforcement in the jaw nearly shattering it.

Voldemort sat at the other side of the table practically giggling at the sight of one of the ministry of magic officials getting their arse kicked over and over again. Leilah was practically expressionless at the fact that she was slowly killing a man with her own fists.

As soon as the official was sobbing on the ground voldemort instructed Leilah to stop. She stood tall and unfazed by the events while voldemort looked smug.

"Any more doubts that Leilah can't handle herself?"

Everyone sunk in their chairs looking shy.

"Very well, Leilah you can leave now; you should know the whereabouts of your room."

With that Leilah turned toward her creator dropping a single black tear down her cheek all the while keeping her face expressionless. As the tear hit the floor it smoked and sizzled creating a cloud of black smoke around her, as the smoke cleared Leilah was gone leaving no trace behind. After a few awkward and frightening seconds Voldemort spoke.

"Severus, you will be escorting Leilah to school as your niece, is that clear?"

"Yes my lord, but what should I tell Dumbledore?"

"Just tell him I've been asking questions about her and you want to keep her from me in the safety of Hogwarts, his overprotective and excepting nature should convince him to let her stay."

Severus nodded though he knew he would be telling Dumbledore the truth anyway.

"Just so you know I don't expect this to be a short quest because I also want her to convince Potter she's on his side and capture him later on. Any questions?"

Bellatrix Lestrange raised her hand in anticipation. "My lord, how does she do magic; I'm sure I saw that she didn't have a wand but she evaporated out of the room anyway. She couldn't be that powerful, could she?"

"That is a good question, I gave her the raw power of a house-elf which allows her the ability to not require the use of a wand but she's still as much of a pure-blood witch as you are Bella, just more skillful."

"My lord, wouldn't he get suspicious about the girl coming in just when murder attempts are being pulled on him?"

"Yaxley you forget I did have someone else attempting before Leilah" . . . Voldemort glanced viciously at Draco . . . "So I don't think he'll be any more suspicious about her than he is about Potter. The meeting is now over your free to go and remember, Severus, take Leilah to Hogwarts next week and tell no one except Dumbledore of her arrival."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

><p><em>I Dont know if I'm any good at this but I hope you're finding this entertaining regardless. If you're having trouble imagining how Leilah fight and moves, just think of Ty Lee from the Avatar the Last Airbender cartoons. I know Mr. Thinknesse doesn't come in being a help to the Death-Eaters until later in the series but I thought it would be fun to have his but kicked. <em>

_I wonder how the first Day of school is going to go? Might be interesting, read the next chapter to find out._


End file.
